A Bridgekiel Christmas
by The Science Nerd
Summary: After her break up with Geoff, Bridgette is having a hard time getting through the holidays. But what happens when she runs into someone unexpected? Will she be able to heal her broken heart? Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer.


**Disclaimer: **I don't claim any ownership over Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action. The show and it's characters belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and all those who are associated with it. I'm making no profit off this story, just having a bit of fun.

**Pairings**: The main pairing of this story **is Ezekiel/Bridgette**. There will be some other pairings too, but I haven't fully decided on what those will because they don't show up until later. So if you have any requests or ideas, please let me know!

**Setting: **This story takes place two years after Total Drama Action during December. So, this is generally a Christmas story. It might go past Christmas, but that's the theme of this story. So, long story short, this story is supposed to be AU or Alternate Universe.

**Summary: **After a bad break up with Geoff, Bridgette is finding it hard to survive the holidays. But what happens when Bridgette meets someone she never expected to see again? Maybe Bridgette will have a white Christmas after all. Either way it'll be a holiday that no one will forget. Ezekiel/Bridgette.

**Author's Note: **My first full length fic! I had this idea this morning and since I'm on break, I thought I would type this up and post it. I hope you all like it. I don't know how many of you will read it, but I kind of consider it a "holiday fic." Please, if you have time, leave me a review. I like getting feedback and knowing what worked and what didn't. Reviews make my day. Well, I hope you enjoy. And, this is dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer for just being the awesome writer that he is!

--

--

* * *

**A Bridgekiel Christmas**

**Chapter One - **Hello Again

--

Shopping. Cooking. And more shopping.

It was easy to find something distracting during the holiday season. Ever since her break up, Bridgette had been shopping and cooking as if she were housing her entire family. The truth was, she didn't need all the food and gifts anymore, now that she was alone.

Bridgette hated remembering the terrible break up she had with Geoff. They had been together and in love for two years. But when he started change, things just went wrong between them.

It hurt Bridgette so much to even remember the relationship they had.

But, as she grabbed a box of ceral and put it in her cart, her mind just traveled back to that terrible day two weeks ago from today.

--

_Bridgette sat at the couch with the television on. She brought her knees to her chest as she watched her beloved boyfriend on TV. Ever since they both had gotten off Total Drama Action, Geoff had become a star in his own right._

_He had TV and live appearances and was even offered his own show. Being Geoff, he took the offer without thought and every night, Bridgette watched her boyfriend rudely criticize celebrities, just like he had when they were hosting the Aftermath segments of Total Drama Action._

_She was proud of Geoff at first, until he began saying rude things. He was becoming that fame hungry snob he used to be and it showed even when he was off the air and at their apartment. Lately, he had become a big jerk._

_Regardless, Bridgette didn't see what he said next coming._

_"So, Geoff are you still involved with that girl from the island?" one of his guests asked him._

_Geoff scoffed as if he were offended by the question._

_"Are you crazy? Of course not! As a mega star, I have to keep my slots open dude!" Geoff smiled and winked into the camera. "And for all you hot babes out there, I'm single!"_

_Bridgette's mouth dropped at Geoff's words. It was one thing that he was willing to cheat on her, but lie about them on national TV! Geoff had fone off the deep end with those words._

_When he got home that night, she dumped him._

_He didn't take it too well and called her things Bridgette would never let escape her lips. Since that night, life has been a disaster for her/_

_--_

That memory was probably one of the worst in her mind. And with the holidays approaching, a time to be with family and friends, it was hard to be alone. Especially for Bridgette, since she loved being around others and having people to care for.

The surfer girl considered calling Gwen or Courtney, but both of them lived too far away and honestly, a trip across Canada wasn't something Bridgette was looking for.

Her mother was spending the holidays with her new boyfriend and Bridgette didn't want to arrive and ruin their time. She owed her mother that much she thought. And without other family, Bridgette didn't have anyone to call up or meet for Christmas.

So, she decided to brave the holidays alone.

Usually something no one else did, but she told herself there was always next year.

What she hated the most was that Geoff had probably moved on no problem. Bridgette was a girl that liked commitment. She'd given Geoff two years of her life and now it was over and he was probably already with another girl. She hated to admit it, but Bridgette still had some lingering feelings for the party boy. But, she was determined to move on!

She had been so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize she had finished picking out her groceries and made her way to a cashier line. Ever since her break up, Bridgette had found that she spaced out and went to a world in her thoughts a lot. It helped with the tedious chores at home and during work, but she didn't want to continually dwell on her relationship problems.

Christmas was getting closer and she was supposed to be happy after all! And if she wasn't really, she could at least pretend to be in the Christmas spirit.

"Next!"

Bridgette snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the cashier call out to her. The blonde young woman pushed her cart up to the register and started to hand the man at the cash register her groceries.

She handed the groceries to the man and he rung them up and bagged them, both of them in silence. It wasn't until Bridgette finished handing him the groceries and pulled some cash from her wallet that she looked up.

The young man looked vaguely familiar. With black eyes, pale skin and brown hair, he looked like she had seen him somewhere. He stood a bit taller than her and wore a green toque. Something about him floated in Bridgette's memory, but the surfing vegetarian just couldn't guess.

"That'll be fifty-five, twenty-five, eh," the young man told her in a strong Canadian accent.

That was when Bridgette finally got the courage to ask him if they had met. She handed him the money and as he put it in the register, she cleared her throat.

"I hate to ask, but have we met?" she asked him softly, afraid of offending him in some way.

The young man looked at her for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

After a minute, the young man's expression lightened for a moment, but then he took a step away from her.

"Bridgette, from Total Drama Island?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "It's me, Ezekiel, eh. It's been a real long time, huh?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. She remembered Ezekiel clearly now.

He was that home-schooled prairie boy who stated that guys were stronger and smarter than girls were on the first day of the show. Just seeing him here now made her emotions flare with anger. His words made their way to her mind and she could almost recite them without error.

_"Guys are stronger and better at sports than girls are, eh."_

Bridgette had hated him since that day, but luckily, the two hadn't spoken since. Well, except for now.

"Yeah, I guess not long enough," Bridgette replied bitterly as she took the bags from the counter, shoved them in her cart and walked off in a huff, not wanting to be around another person from the show.

She already had one menace she was trying to get out of her life and she most certainly didn't want another.

To her dissatisfaction, Ezekiel had taken off after her, calling her name in an effort to get her to stop.

He was finally able to catch up with her when she stopped at her car in the parking lot. She was trying her best to ignore him as she stuffed her grocery bags into her trunk, but wasn't having much luck.

"I'm soo'ry about what happened on the island, eh," he said to her, still a bit short on breath. Still, Bridgette wasn't paying much attention to the formerly home-schooled prairie boy, or at least trying not to.

"But let me make it up to ya," Ezekiel continued. "Let me buy you a coffee or 'somethin! I feel like I owe ya that much for what I said, eh." Bridgette stopped unpacking her groceries and looked at Ezekiel with a suspicious glare.

Did she necessarily forvie him? _No, not yet at least._

But, he did look sorry and Bridgette was always one to give second chances...well in most scenarios that is.

"Fine, I'll give you one chance," she replied, holding up her index finger to his face to proove her point.

Ezekiel seemed happy by this and a smile was pasted right on his face. "Thanks so'o much, eh!" he said happily. "I'll make it up to ya, I promise. Meet me at the coffee shop down the block in an hour, that's when my shift ends, eh."

The blonde surfer girl smiled and nodded saying she would be there. Ezekiel smiled wider, waved and ran back into the store to finish his shift. Bridgette finished packing her groceries into her trunk and then drove off.

Ezekiel was a clueless, rude, sexist.

So why was she giving him another chance?

It was Christmas! And everyone deserved to have some forgiveness around this time of year, she thought.

And if you asked Bridgette if it had anything to do with the fact that she was completely alone for the holidays, she would tell you that wasn't true. But of course, Bridgette would be lying.

* * *

_"Why am I doing this?" _Bridgette asked herself as she walked into the small coffee shop and let the warm of the shop overcome her. For the past hour, Bridgette had been anticipating this moment. She wasn't nervous being around Ezekiel, she was just afraid that he would say something he shouldn't that would mess up the whole afternoon.

Of course, she and Ezekiel weren't friends in her book, but right now, she was depressed and lonely so she would talk with almost anyone.

She took a deep breath as the door to the shop opened and Ezekiel walked in, covered in a big winter coat that was the same color as his toque. He smiled and waved to her as he made his way next to her. They both got in line, not saying a word to each other yet.

Apparently, Ezekiel was nervous about the whole thing too, he was too scared to talk her, afraid he might slip up and say something he shouldn't. So, they stood in silence and only spoke to order their drinks. Both of them getting just a regular coffee with a little cream and sugar.

They sat at a small table towards the back of the shop, each taking slow, awkward sips of their drinks in silence.

Finally, a few minutes passed like this and Ezekiel was brave enough to break the silence between the two.

"So, what have you been doing since the show, eh?" he asked her, casually, although the feeling of anxiety was obvious in his tone. Bridgette looked up from her drink and met eyes with him. She placed the drink on the table and tapped her index fingers together in thought.

"Well, I've had this job as a lifeguard at a community pool for a while," she told him. He nodded, interested with the fact. "But of course, at this time of year, business is a little slow. So as of late, I've been spending my time shopping and making food."

There was no reason to tell him about her problems with Geoff. He didn't need to know and even if he wanted to know, she wouldn't tell him. Although she wished for someone to talk to, Ezekiel just wasn't someone she would really trust with that information. It was hard for her to believe that she actually agreed to meet him here.

"That sounds interesting, eh," Ezekiel replied, interest actually coated in his voice. "Lately, I've just been dedicated to school. My mum finally let me go to a real private school and I graduated!"

Ezekiel talked about private school as if it were the greatest thing that happened to him. Bridgette couldn't help, but smile at that. She was sure private school was very different from public, but hey, it was a start for Ezekiel.

"And I've taken this semester off, and I'll be starting college in the spring," he continued. Bridgette nodded, listening to his story. She was happy that Ezekiel was having a good life, seemingly better than hers as of late.

She was happy for him, until he had to open his mouth again.

"Are you and Geoff still dating?" he asked her, not knowing that he had just punched a hole in Bridgette's heart.

The surfer girl began to sob lightly, not wanting to look like a cry baby in front of him. Talking with Ezekiel had helped her get her mind off of Geoff for a little bit, but now the awful memory was back.

Bridgette knew what Geoff said wasn't too much to be upset about, but even though he wasn't seeing another girl, it felt as though he was cheating on her.

She continued to cry and Ezekiel looked at her sadly, unable to say or do anything to help. The prairie boy thought it was something he said; he was afraid he had said something that sexist. He got up and went around the table and approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder not knowing what to do and afraid of the situation getting worse.

"I'm soo'ry for what I said," he told her.

She looked at him and was about to give him a bitter reply. But then she realized that he didn't know about what had happened between her and Geoff and it wouldn't have been right to blame him. So instead, she smiled lightly and wiped the tears from her face. He did seem to really care about her.

"It's okay, you didn't mean anything from what you said," she replied and then sniffled. "It's hard for me to talk about, but Geoff and I broke up recently. Apparently, he's not that great of a guy."

Ezekiel looked at her with pity and shook written on his face. He may not know much about the real world, but he understood what she meant. He rubbed her shoulder slowly, still scared he was making too much of a move on her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm really soo'ry, that happened to you, eh," he apologized. "And if it counts fur anything, Geoff is stupid fur being a jerk to you."

Bridgette smiled lightly. Ezekiel wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Thanks, hey, if you want to hang out later, I'll be free all week," she said to him, trying to sound casual. She wasn't asking him out or anything, he just seemed like a guy she would want to get to know a bit better.

Ezekiel smiled widely like a little boy or girl getting their Christmas wish.

"I'd love to!" he almost screamed. The blonde surfer girl let out a laugh.

"Great, I'll be going out shopping and stuff this week, so maybe I could call you and you could come along?" she suggested. Shopping was no fun alone to her, but maybe that was a girl thing. Ezekiel didn't seem to care though as he smiled and nodded.

They exchanged phone numbers and talked briefly before going their seperate ways for the day.

For the rest of the day, Bridgette was in a good mood and in the Christmas spirit. Bridgette hadn't been so happy since before she and Geoff broke up.

Maybe running into Ezekiel wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe, just maybe he wasn't all that he appeared to be.

* * *

_How will Ezekiel fair with shopping with Bridgette?_

_Will the two become more than friends?_

_And can both actually have happy holidays?_

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter one! I know it isn't that good, but I tried my best. I know it was a bit rushed and I think both Bridgette and Ezekiel were out of character. But please, I'd like to know what you all think. Please leave a comment/review/critique if you have the time. If this is bad, I cannot improve if I don't know what's wrong. I'm proud of the plot I have planned out, I just don't think I can write well. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.

I'll try to update soon in case any of you reading actually want another chapter. If so, you'll be seeing the other TDI characters soon, you can't have a story without including them too, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! And until next time...

***The Science Nerd**


End file.
